from_far_awayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Rachef
Appearance A tall and slender man, Rachef is a regal man with somewhat feminine features. His face is shaped similarly to Izark's though it appears to be slightly rounder and less long. His eyes are shaped differently from other male characters as they are often more narrow and his lashed are drawn to look like winged eyeliner. He's usually seen with a calm and uninterested expression, making it difficult for anyone to really read him. He always wears his long black hair in a low ponytail and he dresses very regally although not extravagantly. Personality Rachef comes off as a calm and polite man, but, in reality, he's evil at heart. This likely stemmed from his mother's abuse and negligence, causing him to become spiteful and emotionally empty. As a child, he was recognized for his intelligence and was given a good education by his adopted father, thus giving him an advantage over the common citizens. He desperately seeks control and power, eliminating any and everyone who stands in his way. While he usually is seen as never doing his own dirty work during the series, through his own memories he admits that he has killed people by his own hand, including his mother. Even as he reflects on his wicked deeds, he is proud of what he's accomplished but admits that no matter what, he still feels incomplete. He loathes the idea of disobedience and personal freedom, believing that everyone should be obedient to his will and his alone. His subjects are just pawns in a larger game, he cares about no one except for himself. However, despite his manipulative and cunning mind, he is still just a man. When faced with the power of light, he is afraid and pleads for Izark to not destroy his dreams, showing that Rachef is a broken man who is desperate to keep what little control he had. After her encounter with Rachef, Noriko realizes that what Rachef is missing is love as his mother had deprived him of compassion and affection, resulting in the power-hungry yet utterly frail man. History Rachef was the son of an unnamed woman who had no status to her name and an absent or deceased father. Since he was young, he's felt resentment toward his mother as she constantly blamed him for her inability to remarry, often stating that she wished she had never consented to having a child and that if she didn't have Rachef, she could be living the life she had always wanted. Because of her rejection, Rachef's resentment turned to hatred and he became cold and almost void of emotion. When a wealthy man asked if he might take Rachef as an apprentice, Rachef's mother insisted that he needed her and would only agree if the man allowed her to come along as well. Having heard the entire exchange, Rachef murdered his mother by pushing her down a flight of stairs, which witnesses assumed was just a horrible accident. Afterward, it's assumed that he was adopted by the man who sought to make him his apprentice. Years later, Rachef met Goriya in a forest where the seer explains that he has sought Rachef so that they could rule the world together. Relationships Seer Goriya After meeting some years ago, Rachef had come to respect the old man. They have worked together since their meeting and think highly of each other. Neither think fondly of Tazasheena. However, when Goriya's spirit returns after death and asks Rachef to join him, Rachef shuns the spirit as Goriya has become useless to Rachef Tazasheena While Tazasheena is madly in love with Rachef he feels exactly the opposite. Tazasheena reminds Rachef of his mother as he sees that she wishes for the life that his mother also wanted and this creates an immediate disgust for him. He often feels relieved when she leaves and disregards her contributions, seeing her as just another servant. Keimos Rachef uses Keimos to try to kill Izark as he sees Keimos as a powerful man and knows that Keimos was a perfect candidate to become his personal weapon against the Sky Demon. Rachef and Goriya help Keimos become stronger after his defeat in volume 2 to the point he just about becomes a demon himself. Noriko Noriko and Rachef have no interactions with each other until she first meets him in the ruined temple in Volume 9. He sees that Noriko's power is more powerful than he thought and wishes to harness it for himself, believing that she gives her power to Izark. When he asks for Noriko to do the same for him, she tells him that she can't as all she has is love for Izark which was useless to Rachef. Angered by her rejection, he attacks her and leaves her disheveled in the house that acted as her prison, telling her to think over what he has offered her. Geena Geena dislikes Rachef greatly, having sensed his evilness every time he's near her. She's the first character to know Rachef isn't what he seems. Rachef more than likely knows that she can sense his black heart. Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys